The present invention relates to a child pager system in which a transmitter can selectively communicate with any one of a number of receiver units, can determine the relative distance of each receiver unit and can receive a distress signal therefrom. Each receiver unit has an automatic panic means which when activated transmits a distress signal back to the transmitter which can then attribute the signal to a particular pager.